


I find your brother physically attractive

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Awkward Sam Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Drabble, Ficlet, Pining Sam, Poor Sam, Sam Has a Crush on Castiel, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find your brother physically attractive

"Your brother..." Castiel began, dangling his legs from his seat atop the kitchen counter.

"Dean," prompted Sam.

Castiel gave a single nod and continued. "Your brother Dean is quite. . . I - " he glanced hesitantly to the hallway, as if the boy would appear any time.

Sam attempted to sit on the other counter, but bumped his head almost immediately on the cabinet. "You what?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I find your brother. . . physically attractive," mumbled Cas.

The taller boy froze, his hope that Cas might like him draining away. "Oh. I need a drink," Sam muttered, some truth behind his words.

"You are five years away from the legal drinking age, Sam. Oh. . . was that . . . humor?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3 I love comments and kudos! ;)


End file.
